<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once again, or maybe not. by infiniteyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608372">once again, or maybe not.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu'>infiniteyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>san is taking too long on the bathroom and wooyoung is worried he might have failed at getting san pregnant yet again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once again, or maybe not.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey sannie, is everything ok in there?", wooyoung knocked on the door yet again, worried since san was taking too much to take his "blissful little morning piss".</p><p>"j-just a second!"</p><p>wooyoung didn't miss the way his words faltered, swallowing deeply and supporting his head on the door. in a matter of seconds, said door opened, making wooyoung flinch and revealing a distressed san.</p><p>they had been trying to get babies for a couple of months already and wooyoung could feel a tug in his heart, "I failed you again, didn't I?", he questioned inside his head. san's eyes were filled with water, his hands trembling.</p><p>"baby, I'm sorry... we can always try again and," wooyoung started, being interrupted by san's soft whisper.</p><p>"I'm pregnant," he said, smiling and letting tears flow down his face. "w-we did it..."</p><p>wooyoung grabbed the test, seeing it marked as a positive, and smiled like he just had won the lottery. his body went instinctively towards his lover's, hugging him tightly and showering his face with kisses.</p><p>"we're having pups, baby," he muttered, feeling san's tears on his own skin. "I love you so much..."</p><p>"I love you even more..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>